Cool Spot/Fer619's version
fer619's version of Cool Spot is the first version created. He is pretty basic with a three-button layout, six Specials and only one Hyper. He appears to be based on the Sega Genesis ''Cool Spot game and uses the sprites from said game.'' ) |Image = File:Fer619CoolSpotPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = fer619 |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay This version of Cool Spot is a three-button character. He has an odd button layout, using and for punches and for kicks. He also has only one Hyper. His moveset is pretty basic because of the fact that he uses only three buttons and has only one Hyper. His comboability and damage output are limited, though it's still possible to perform combos of a few hits. Most of his kicks are slow and don't deal much more damage than its punches to compensate. However, his standing can be spammed while moving toward the opponent for a semi-infinite. It's still possible for the opponent to escape but the player can rack up decent damage by doing this. His Specials are primarily projectile-oriented. His Coin Drop is almost useless because of its very long startup lag and the fact that it's prone to missing. His Spikeball stays on the floor for a set amount of time when thrown and damages the opponent every time it's touched. His Exploding 7-up Bottle also stays on the floor when thrown but explodes after some time. He is also able to recover his Life by using 7-up Icon. When performed, a 7-up icon is thrown on-screen and picking it up recovers Life. However, the amount of Life recovered is small. His only Hyper doesn't deal a lot of damage but has a long range. It is possible to perform the Hyper again while it's still active if the player has enough Power. He has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default. It often jumps or blocks, but occasionally attacks. However, it doesn't perform combos and rarely performs his Specials or Hyper, making for an easy opponent. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | version: normal version: upwards| | |}} | |}}}} / / | | }} || }} | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' / | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Others' |Places 7-up icon on stage that restores Life when picked up| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos AN Mugen Request 293 Cool Spot VS Bubsy MUGEN Soda Smackdown - Pepsiman vs Cool Spot T95 Mugen Cool Spot vs. Fake Anpanman Trivia *There is data for an unfinished Hyper present in the character's files, named Cage Drop. While uncommenting the code in the character's .cns and .cmd file allows for the Hyper to be used, it hits multiple times and takes away almost all of the opponent's Life. If it misses, it falls through the floor, despite the fact that there are sprites present for when the cage misses. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters made by fer619 Category:Characters made in 2009 Category:Characters that can run forwards }}